the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016 film)/Credits
Full credits for Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016). Logos Opening WALT DISNEY PICTURES presents Closing Directed by JAMES BOBIN Written by LINDA WOOLVERTON Based on Characters Created by LEWIS CAROLL Produced by JOE ROTH SUZANNE TODD, P.G.A. and JENNIFER TODD, P.G.A. TIM BURTON a ROTH FILMS / TEAM TODD / TIM BURTON Production JOHNNY DEEP ALICE THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS A JAMES BOBIN Film ANNE HATWAY MIA WASIKOWSA MATT LUCAS RHYS IFANS with HELENA BONHAM CARTER and SACHA BARON COHEN LINDSAY DUNCAN LEO BILL GERALDINE JAMES ED SPELEERS ANDREW SCOTT RICHARD ARMITAGE HATTIE MORAHAN With the Voices of ALAN RICKMAN STEPHEN FRY MICHAEL SHREN TIMOTHY SPALL BARBARA WINDSOR MATT VOGEL PAUL WHITEHORSE Tribute Dedicated to our Friend ALAN RICKMAN 1946 - 2016 Crawl Art Unit Production Managers JOHN G. SCOTTI JEREMY JOHNS First Assistant Director RICHARD GOODWIN Visual Effects Producer MIKE CHAMBERS Imageworks Senior Visual Effects Producer ERIC SCOTT Associate Editor WYATT SMITH, ACE Second Unit Director/Director of Photography SHAUN O DELL Co-Producer JEREMY JOHNS Cast TBA Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California TBA Many Thanks to All Construction Crew TBA US Visual Effects TBA Visual Effects and Animation SONY PICTURES IMAGEWORKS TBA Associate Production Managers TBA Coordinators TBA Production Assistants TBA TBA Modelers TBA Character Setup Artists TBA Texture Artists TBA Rough Layout Artists TBA Final Layout Artists SARAH BACK ANDERSON JOANIE KARNOWSKI LINH MAI NGUYEN CHAN Supervising Animators TBA Character Animators TBA Pipeline Artists TBA CFX Artists TBA FX Artists TBA Digital Matte Painters TBA Lighting Leads TBA Lighting Artists TBA Compositors TBA Digital Production TBA Visual Effects by DOUBLE NEGATIVE LIMITED TBA Animation TBA Lead CG Artists TBA CG Artists TBA Compositors TBA Postvis Artists RON RHEE TRAVIS YEE MICHAEL G. JACKSON KYOUNG KAY PARK KRISTIN MARIE TURNISPEED LEIF EINASSON HOCK HIAN WONG AJ BRIONES Stereo Conversion Services by LEGEND3D TBA Lead Stereo Artists TBA Stereo Conversion Services by GENRE8 TBA Airoli Creative and Production Team TBA Stereo Production LEWIS SONNY MENGA RICHARD EDWARDS SUBBU PILLAI DAN HOGG CHRIS PERSTON BARNES UK Visual Effects TBA Second Unit TBA Feature Finishing by COMPANY 3 TBA Songs Bahn Frei Written by Eduard Strauss Arranged by Steve Morrell Savoy Stomp Written by Erich Boerschel Courtesy of APM Music Just Like Fire Written by Pink. Max Martin, Shellback, Oscar Holter Produced by Max Martin, Shellback, Oscar Holter Mixed by Serban Ghenea Performed by Pink Courtesy of RCA Records Fanfare Traditional Performed by Crispian Steele-Perkins With the Kings Trumpeters Courtesy of Griffin and Co. Ltd. Don't You Think I Love You Written by Davidson C. Nelson, Joseph Oliver Performed by King Oliver Courtesy of Cleopatra Records, Inc. By Arrangement With The Orchard Soundtrack Available on The Producers Wish to Thank Coming soon! Thanks to The National Trust and the Trustees of the Antony Woodland Garden, Torpoint Cornwall Filmed on Location in London, Gloucestershire, Oxfordshire, The Home Counties And at Pinewood Shepperton Facilities, UK Filmed in The United Kingdom with the support of the British Film Commission and the UK Government’s Film Tax Relief With The Participation of the Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed™. (AHAD 05818) ©2016 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. are the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits